A New Kind Of Perfect
by Hannahisme2533
Summary: Shortly after Alexis Killed Jared and Agent Hasen got her out of trouble she continues her school life. Everything goes normal for three months except glares from the other kids. When Megan comes back from knee surgery Alexis finds out bad news - Jared and Laina are both out to get them. The whole squad, including Lydia. Can Alexis save her friends and family yet again?
1. Chapter 1

*A/N - Hola! Well, I'm super new to this. I'm not sure about anything but this is my new story! Thanks for reading if you do. Anyways, this takes place after As Dead as it Gets. Hope you enjoy!*

A New Kind Of Perfect

Alexis meandered over to an empty lunch table, awaiting the arrival of Carter, Kasey, Mimi, Keaton, Marley, and Chad. Kasey skipped over, plopping her tiny frame to the right of mine. Her hungry eyes searched her Vera Bradley Tote Bag for a lunch bag. I reached into my bag and grabbed mine. Typical Kasey, having even a disorganized school bag. Mimi and Keaton arrived just seconds later, scooting in on the other side of Kasey. Soft small talk emerged from Mimi and Kasey as Keaton fawned over her. Nothing new occurred until I talked to Kasey.

"Hey Kase, how did your English paper go?" I smirked, hoping I - I mean she - got a good grade. I stayed up all night helping her write it, putting my heart into it. After all, it was supposed to be written about adventures. For Kasey and I we chose ghost adventures, since we were experts on it. After my watchful eyes proof read it around eight times it was edited four times, checked by our parents two, emailed to Carter three times, and Lydia checked it the entire time I was writing it. Having six different people check it would almost ensure her a great grade.

"When did you get so popular?" Mocking words came out of Lydia's lips. The teasing was normal to me now, after everything we had been through with Laina and Jared. She had become one of my closest friends. Only I could hear her, so I smiled off to the left, where she was walking over from. I turned to Kasey and followed her gaze, after she gasped. Straight cross the street someone with crutches limped over to us.

"MEGAN!" Kasey and I blurted together. Sliding off of the bench we sprinted to the girl. Kasey reached her first. Hugging her waist tightly she squealed.

Megan had gone into the hospital shortly after Jared's death to get knee surgery, after I ruined her knee. No one had heard from her for about three months, and everyone was scared for her. Her days as captain of the cheer squad were over, which left her with a hole inside. That hole, of course, was filled by her friends. Who were attacking her presently. I wrapped my arms around her, almost protectively, as if my embrace would drive her problems away.

"Haha, hey Guys." Megan mused as she messed with Kasey's hair. Kasey retreated back to the table, Saving Megan a spot. I turned back to my best friend, who had been through thick and thin with me. But mostly thick, as I presume Murderous ghosts fit in. Staring at Megan I saw concern flooding her iris' for the first time in a long while. Cautiously I watched her gaze flicker over to meet mine. Understanding flashed through me.

Just as I was starting to think me life was getting normal, something was wrong.

Horribly wrong.

Deadly wrong.

*A/N - Haha, sorry for the Cliff hanger. And sorry for the small paragraphs, I wanted to see how it would turn out. Review and tell me how it is. CORRECT ALL ERRORS PLEASE! Have a good day. I'll update really soon. Maybe Friday.*


	2. Chapter 2

A New Kind of Perfect

*A/N – AGH! I'm so sorry this is so late. I went out with my friend on Thursday and have been busy since. I owe you an apology, but thanks for keeping your cool. I'll Put up the next chapter before Thursday, but preferably before Wednesday. Thanks! ENJOY!*

Megan never hid anything from me. Never! When I saw the "I just saw the Boogeyman" eyes, I helped her off to the side. Her lip quivered as I hugged her tightly. I missed her. Everything about my life seemed better than ever, except for the missing best friend. She was always there for me, now I would be there for her. My eyes darted over to the table to see that Carter had arrived and was talking to Keaton. Quickly regaining focus on Megan I spoke softly at first.

"Megan," I questioned. "What's wrong?

Her eyes darted around quickly as she spilled everything. "Oh! Alexis!" She sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed the small of her back, hoping she would continue. "It's a ghost. Apparently since the poltergeist was mad at Jared's death she's back in ghost form. I was sleeping when pans clattered in the kitchen. I sat up, hoping it was my grandma. I walked to her room, and it wasn't, she was lying motionless on her bed. I meandered to the kitchen, stress building with every step and saw pans floating. A letter was scribed and placed on the counter. It said things about how Jared deserved to be loved. I collapsed to the ground when the pans flew over to my face. I scrambled out of bed and got dressed. It was six thirty, so I had school soon. I got through the first few periods and to lunch. I scrambled to m car and drove to you." She broke down and sat on the ground. I Followed suit.

"Megan…." I mumbled, not sure what to day. The sun seemed out of reach. "Think it could be because of how Jared died?"

"I don't know. It could be anything." Megan shook, tears spilling out of puffy eyes.

A cold breeze ruffled the wind and we heard a moan. Megan screamed with me and huddled close to me. Several elongated seconds floated by when Carter arrived. I jumped into his arms, clinging as if he were my lifeline. Megan got up and hugged us. We stood tightly like that for a while when Jared appeared near us. Megan's back was to Jared, as was mine. Carter stood directly in front of Jared and his eyes grew. He pulled us away as another figure rushed towards us. Lydia stood face to face with Jared.

Jared smirked at our fear, building on it. "Well, it's been a long time Alexis." Jared murmured. "I hope this isn't a shock, but I'm back."

"Go away!" I screamed, hardening my face. "Leave me alone."

"Alexis…. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Jared leaned closer. "We shouldn't fight."

"TAKE THAT!" Lydia screamed as her sneaker landed on Jared's stomach.

Seconds later Carter, Lydia, Jared, and Megan were gone. Kasey appeared in my peripheral vision, hugging me tightly. Neither of us knew were they had gone. It was up to us to find out.

*A/N – Sorry guys, another short chapter. I'll get better at this soon, don't worry. Correct any errors. So, I'm thinking of having Elliot come back and help fight. Any thoughts? Please review and tell me what you think. Do you want different Points of View? Or just Alexis the whole time, with some Lydia or Megan to show their side? Any suggestions on where this should go? Thanks guys! Love you! Peace!*


	3. Chapter 3

A New Kind of Perfect

***A/N – Hey guys! I promised you that I would update by Thursday, but I was super busy and I'm sorry! My laptop is really old and died on me, and erased my chapter. TT^TT…. I'm super sorry! You still want to read? Of course you do, so here it is. I might get chapter 4 up today also. Keep posted.***

***Alexis Point of View***

I wandered over to the lunch table, tears brimming in my eyes. Kasey and I needed to find Carter, Megan, Lydia, and, sadly, Jared. Anger washed over me. How could I have been so stupid? How would I find them? Would Lydia be able to appear next to me soon to help? This is a mess. Anyone that could help me with ghosts were gone, except Kase. I wanted her to be safe, but she told me she didn't want to be normal, that she wanted to help. I eyed Kasey carefully, looking for any fear. She seemed confused, but she wasn't afraid. She knew she had to help.

"Mimi, Keaton, I have to go. I'll see you later." Kasey declared. They nodded in agreement, but shared each others confusion. Kasey grabbed our stuff and cruised over to my car. I produced my car keys and got in. Kase followed suit and threw our bags in the back. One both of us were buckled up I peeled out of the lot, the old car racing towards our house at dangerous speeds. Mom and Dad would be at work, so Kasey and I would have all afternoon and quiet to do our forbidden research.

Kasey and I have been through a lot of problems featuring ghosts. Now, we're not supposed to go near anything 'supernatural'…. This is hard for us because the ghosts just can't leave us alone! Anyway, I have no clue what to do. Kasey is counting on me so I can't let her down. I knew I had to find some of my friends. I needed someone. Lydia? Megan? Carter? All of them! I hadn't realized that I was staring at a piece of lined paper and a pencil. The pencil picked itself up and scribbled a name. I immediately knew what it was. A script 'E' Appeared, followed by 'lli' and ending in 'ot'.

"Elliot!" I shrieked, hoping I was correct. "Are you here?"

The pencil scripted 'Yes…. I can help.' And my hopes instantly rose. I knew she would be a great help, and I knew she was a good ghost not a bad ghost. I missed her, and her attitude.

***Lydia's point of view***

"WHAT THE HE-" I hissed, being cut off by Jared's demonic girlfriend, Laina.

"You brought the ghost with you?" She coaxed Jared, "She's just trouble. Kill her."

"Will do, my dear." Jared keenly responded, under Laina's spell. He took a step towards me before I got the clue to dissipate. I wasn't staying for this.

I appeared by Alexis's side in time to hear her cry out something about Elliot, the person who ran yearbook. I stood silently, just out of her vision waiting for her epiphany to end. Seconds later she turned and saw me, her face lit up so fast I was afraid she'd explode. I reached forward and hugged her, explaining that they were in Jared's basement tied up and being tortured by Jared and Laina until she finds them.

"SERIOUSLY?" She screamed, outraged.

"Yes, and you need to go help them." I whispered, feeling fear for the first time in a long time.

***A/N - Hey! UGH! Sorry, i had to talk not 1, but 2 friends out of suicide this past week and I've gotten no sleep. this is short, and I didn't want it to be. I'm just so wiped. Seriously, check my spelling and grammar this time. I'm just out of it. I'll post 04 soon enough, and I'll start working on it now. it'll get to 1000 words! I promise! It'll be long, but PLEASE REVIEW! I'm new and i got my first review a while ago and IT MADE MY HEART GO INTO OVERDRIVE! I LOVED IT! Please reviewwwwwwwwwwwww! Oh, and I am thinking about starting a Rise Of The Guardians story too. Should I? What should it be about? Should I bring in a new spirit? PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS IN A REVIEW! 333333 *  
**


End file.
